Such an electron-emitting element has a driving electrode and an earth electrode, and is applied to various applications such as an field emission display (FED) and back light. In case of applying to an FED, a plurality of electron-emitting elements are two dimensionally arranged in two dimensions and a plurality of phosphors being opposite to these electron-emitting elements are arranged at a certain space to each other.
However, since a conventional electron-emitting element is not good in straight advancing ability, namely, in the degree of the straight advancement of electron emitted from the electron-emitting element to specified objects (phosphors for example), and in order to hold a desired current density by emitted electrons, it is necessary to apply a comparatively high voltage to the electron-emitting element.
And in case of applying the conventional electron-emitting element to the FED, since straight advancing ability of the conventional electron-emitting element is not good, the crosstalk is relatively large, namely, there is a high probability that an emitted electron strikes on a phosphor adjacent to a targeted phosphor. As a result, it is difficult to make the pitch between the phosphors narrow and it is necessary to provide a grid in order to prevent an electron from hitting on an adjacent phosphor.
It is an object of the present invention is to provide an electron-emitting element having a good straight advancing ability of emitted electrons and a field emission display using the same.
It is another object of the present invention is to provide an electron-emitting element realizing an electron emission with a high current density at a comparatively low vacuum and a remarkable low driving voltage and a field emission display using the same.